


My Demons

by CarleighAlpha



Series: One Shots/Imagines [16]
Category: My Bloody Valentine (2009)
Genre: F/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 12:33:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15485826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarleighAlpha/pseuds/CarleighAlpha
Summary: Tom comes back to Harmony and finds a punk {Y/N} and their night is a bit steamy.





	My Demons

{Y/N} {L/N} went into town in her car, her beautiful 1967 Chevy Impala. 

“ Loving my Baby.” {Y/N} said with a smile as the car purred, the engine loud and proud like a lion’s roar, as {Y/N} got into town, she smiled at the residence, it was almost Valentine’s day, {Y/N} parked her car in front of the café, she parked her car and got out, her short {H/C} hair bounced as she went inside.

“ Morning {Y/N}.” Axel said with a grin, but she just waved, she never liked Axel, about ten years ago, he tried getting into her pants, that ended with Harry Warden pretty much killing most of her friends, {Y/N} hated Axel.

“ Coffee?” The chief asked and {Y/N} smiled, she sat down next to Jim Burke, he smiled at her, the chief placed her coffee in front of her.

“ You still missing Tom?” Jim asked her, she nodded, {Y/N} knew why he left, the real reason.

“ Yeah, it kinda hurts that no one really knows what happened to H.W.” {Y/N} said before she downed her coffee, Jim nodded and {Y/N} got up to leave, bumping into Megan, {Y/N} sneered at her, {Y/N} knew about the affair that Axel was having with her, but kept quiet, she left the café and decided to go to the motel in town to do something, she parked her Impala and went to turn, but she bumped into some.

“ Hey.. watch where you are…” {Y/N} started but stopped, a hand reached for her.

" Tom?” {Y/N} asked as he gave her a signature smirk.

“ Of course it is.” He replied, {Y/N} got up and hugged him, Tom held her close, inhaling her smell, it hadn’t changed, the two parted and Tom felt his length slightly growing.

“ What are you doing back?” {Y/N} asked as she took his hand, Tom followed her.

“ Gonna sell the mine.” Tom replied, {Y/N} stopped and turned to him.

“ I’m not going to judge.” {Y/N} said as she sees a small dog coming towards her, the pooch smiled at her, and {Y/N} picked it up.

“ Louis!” Ms. Creed called out, she stooped at {Y/N} and Tom’s feet.

“ Is Mel around?” Tom asked as {Y/N} frowned, poor guy.

“ God, I hope not. Mel has been dead for seven years.” Ms. Creed said with a snarky attitude, but {Y/N} smiled.

“ Trade you the pooch for a room.” Tom said as Creed smiled, {Y/N} didn’t wanna go home, she wanted a single night with Tom, and he smirked at her in a cocky way.

“ All right. Come.” Creed told them, she got them to the front and {Y/N} sighed in, Creed gave them a room key.

“ So why haven’t you left this town?” Tom asked as {Y/N} could hear Irene with some guy, the go past the window and get into the room.

“ Never thought about it.” {Y/N} confessed, Tom pinned her against the door and kissed her hard, {Y/N} complied and kissed him back, Tom gripped her hips and she jumped, wrapping her legs around his waist.

“ Tom…Fuck me.” {Y/N} begged and Tom smirked before he laid her upon the bed, removing his jacket and top, {Y/N} took her chance and removed her top, Tom smirked and removed her bra, he sees the globes of flesh and wrapped his lips around on and tweaked the other with his fingers, {Y/N} moaned and gripped the bed sheets.

“ Tom, please don’t tease me.” {Y/N} exclaimed as Tom smirked at this, then he began to kiss down her body, upon getting to her pants, he pulled them down and revealed she was bare, Tom spread {Y/N}’s legs and could see she was wet with want for his cock.

“ Tom!” {Y/N} squeaked as he began lapping heavily at her sex, the way his tongue gripped {Y/N}’s lower core and pulled up as he licked was lick heaven.

“ {Y/N}, you taste so good.” Tom growled as he stopped then struck two fingers inside her, {Y/N} cried out as he curled his fingers upon one of her sweet spots, {Y/N} whimpers like an anime girl as she cums upon Tom’s finger’s and hand, practically coating it with her wetness.

“ You did so good, baby girl.” He growled as he removed his pants and boxers, showing the practically throbbing length he had, {Y/N} licked her lips as Tom began to grip it and stroke it, cover his cock with her juices, it made {Y/N} want him so much more.

“ You like that? {Y/N}? You like it when I coat my cock with your cum?” Tom asked as {Y/N} nodded, the sexual tension was so thin, Tom got on top of her and thrusted into her core, {Y/N} gripped his shoulders as he settled his hot length inside her warm and wet core.

“ You’re so tight, how can that be?” Tom asked as {Y/N} smirked, but Tom began to thrust into her, {Y/N} pussy grew wetter by the second, her walls gripping around him.

“ God you feel good! {Y/N}.” Tom grunted as he hitched his hips more and more by the second, he could feel everything around him and it felt safe and oh so welcoming.

“ Tom…I’m gonna cum!” {Y/N} cried as she felt the coil in her belly beginning to tighten faster and faster by the second, but Tom pulled out of her and smirked.

“ Oh, I don’t want this to end just yet baby!” Tom said with a cocky smirk again, {Y/N} got upon her hands and knees, legs spread wide open and Tom gripped her hips hard and thrusted deep, {Y/N} cried out at the new angle, Tom growled loudly as he thrusted up again.

“ So good {Y/N}! so good.” Tom huffy said as he jutted his hips into her, {Y/N} felt every vein as her walls gripped his cock, {Y/N} cried out as she felt her walls tightening around his dick.

“ Tom, please let me cum!” {Y/N} cried as she was getting close, Tom once again pulled out of her then turned her so she was on her back again, he grips his length and enters her again, {Y/N} then feels Tom’s lips press upon hers, gripped him as he began thrusting harder and deeper, he had denied her of an orgasm twice.

“ Come on, {Y/N} , how bad do you wanna cum?” Tom whispered in her ear, her wetness was practically coating his cock now, she whimpers and cried.

“ So bad Tom, please let me cum.” {Y/N} cried out, Tom smirked and snaked his hand down to her core and rubbed her clit.

“ Cum {Y/N}, cum baby!” Tom said as {Y/N} cried out, Tom stiffened as he began to cum deep within {Y/N}, she could feel the warmth enter her.

“ Get some sleep {Y/N}.” Tom whispered as he pulled out of her, {Y/N} closed her eyes and passed out, Tom got out of bed, that’s when Harry took over, he was about to get the miner outfit in his bag, but he stopped as he saw the sleeping naked woman in the bed, he walked over to her, Harry lifted her legs to see a small drop of Tom’s cum leaking out of her pussy, an unconscious {Y/N} turned on her back and Harry put the covers over the sleeping woman.

“ Well Tom, you might have bred her.” Harry said as he smirked, he got the miner outfit on and the pick axe.

“ Time to start making Harmony into Disharmony.” Harry said as he left a note on the bedside that Tom was gonna be in town till Monday, then Harry left with a cocky smirk on his face.


End file.
